


Мысленная лиса

by Ryska



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryska/pseuds/Ryska
Summary: что, если весь твой мир - лишь искусно наведённая кем-то иллюзия?кицунэ!Хакс
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	Мысленная лиса

Верхушки сосен раскачиваются в вышине, холод пробирается в рукава, унося с собой всё тепло, и только пульсация крови в боку ещё заставляет его оставаться в сознании.  
Это не может продлиться долго.  
Затуманенный взгляд едва различает то, что происходит вокруг. Слуха достигают жуткие, скрежещущие звуки, но не дают хоть сколько-нибудь значимой информации.  
Кайло кажется, что он умирает.  
Он прикрывает глаза на минутку, чтобы собраться с силами и попробовать... Что попробовать? Для начала, хотя бы подняться.  
По лицу мягко мажет что-то теплое, пушистое. Какой-то зверь?  
Кайло вздрагивает, резко садится в тающем снегу, чтобы снова со стоном повалиться назад. Показалось?  
Краем глаза он видит движение слева - нечто быстрое, смазанное, огненно-рыжее.  
Галлюцинации.  
Он сгребает в кулак снег под левым боком. Подносит к глазам. Красное.  
Когда милосердная темнота наконец принимает его в свои объятия, он чувствует влажное прикосновение к своему лицу, там, где рассечена кожа.

Крупный лис укладывается на грудь Кайло Рена, аккуратно укрывая его раненый бок всеми девятью хвостами. Резко стихает ветер. Снег осыпается на землю крупными хлопьями пепла.

***

Больничная палата отчаянно-белая, цвет режет глаза.  
Первый порыв - ощупать себя. Ни бинтов, ни повязок нет. Рука взлетает к лицу. Гладкое. Не может этого быть.  
Дверь палаты отъезжает в сторону. На пороге появляется его мать.  
\- Бен.  
Старое имя отзывается болью в груди. Последний человек, который называл его так, - мёртв.  
\- Бен, - снова повторяет генерал Органа, - я знаю, ты удивлён тем, что происходит. И ты получишь ответы на свои вопросы. - Мать поворачивается в сторону всё ещё не закрытой двери и зовёт кого-то.  
На пороге появляется Хакс.  
Кайло замирает. Такого не может быть. Они поймали его? И если да, то почему на нём нет наручников?  
\- Рен. - Голос у генерала ровный, интонации холодные. Как и всегда. - Нам с вами и правда нужно побеседовать. Я...  
Но Кайло перебивает его:  
\- Вы сдались сами? Они пообещали вам амнистию, если выдадите им меня? Ну же, скажите! - Срываться на крик не хотелось.  
Хакс чуть морщится, знакомым движением трет пальцами переносицу.  
\- Боюсь, я не тот, за кого вы меня принимаете. Генерал Органа, - Хакс поворачивается к Лее, - думаю, начать всё же лучше вам.  
Мать кивает, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Тот, кого ты знаешь под именем Хакс - не генерал Первого Ордена. Нет вообще никакого Первого Ордена. Я должна была посмотреть, к чему приведёт то, что за тобой с самого детства следит Сноук. И позвала Хакса, чтобы он помог мне. Он...  
\- ...кицунэ. - Выдыхает Кайло.  
Так вот почему он так и не смог до конца почувствовать Тёмную сторону. Вот почему его не мучили угрызения совести после всех этих убийств. Глаза, уши, тело обмануть можно - иллюзия была очень хороша - но глубоко внутри он всегда чувствовал: что-то не так.  
Лисица вытащила наружу всё, что было в нём тёмного. И теперь мать знает. И отец, вероятно, тоже.  
И он жив. Этот факт вызывал облегчение, но не приносил успокоения.  
Но что теперь будет с ним самим? Он слышал о таких проверках, ещё в детстве, когда к матери приходили люди, чтобы обсуждать важные государственные дела. Обычно провалившихся ссылали.  
\- Рен. - Привычное обращение вливается в уши ядом.  
\- Хакс. Если это вообще ваше имя. Не думаю, что вы сможете сказать мне что-то новое. Мне всё понятно.  
Хакс стоит напротив него в привычной позе, с заложенными за спину руками. Теперь, когда Кайло знает, кто Хакс на самом деле, он видит, как ровным зелёным светом полыхают глаза генерала. Глаза лиса.  
Кайло садится на постель спиной к визитёрам.  
\- Надеюсь, приговор мне вынесут скоро. Не смею вас задерживать.  
Спиной он чувствует два буравящих взгляда. Потом его ушей достигает тихий шорох закрываемой двери.  
Один.  
Он бьёт кулаком маленькое зеркало в углу до тех пор, пока сознания не достигает жгучая боль. В руке наверняка застрянут мелкие осколки, но это не волнует его.  
Он чувствует боль. И эта боль реальна.  
Он помнит, что у генерала всегда были очень горячие руки.  
Он помнит шершавый лисий язык, мягко касающийся его лица.

***

Лис приходит ночью. Взбирается на кровать, укладывается на грудь, мажет одним из девяти хвостов по лицу.  
Кайло просыпается. С минуту смотрит на полыхающие зеленью даже в темноте глаза, а потом сбрасывает теплую, пушистую тяжесть на пол.  
Трансформация завораживает. Словно подёрнутое дымкой, лисье тело преображается медленно, вязко. Форма изменяется, хвосты оплетают задние лапы, вытягивая всю фигуру вверх. Последней прячется острая мордочка. Неизменными остаются только яркие радужки. Рыжий человек смотрит на Кайло внимательно, цепко. И Кайло даже не знает теперь, как его зовут. И знал ли он его вообще когда-нибудь.  
\- Я знаю о чём ты думаешь, - шепчет в темноте комнаты лис. - Я не брал другого имени, ты по-прежнему можешь звать меня Хаксом.  
\- Зачем ты пришёл?  
\- Чтобы освободить тебя. Твоя мать считает, ты не прошёл проверку. Она не права.  
\- Откуда мне знать, что я могу доверять тебе? Что это не очередная уловка?  
\- Я был с тобой рядом в течение года. Наблюдал за твоими реакциями. Я хочу подарить тебе свободу.  
Лисы лживы - это Кайло знает точно. Хаксу нельзя доверять.  
Кайло прыгает на него резко, неожиданно. Прижимает к полу теплое тело, фиксирует руки.  
\- Она твоя мать и выберет для тебя самую близкую планету. И будет контролировать. Ты никогда не сможешь развить свою Силу. И погибнешь, пытаясь.  
Зелёные глаза полыхают огоньками, совсем близко.  
Кайло целует знакомые губы, сначала мягко, потом жестче, прокусывая нижнюю до крови.  
Оставляет метки на шее. Кусает ухо.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне?..  
\- Я должен был выполнить условия контракта. Теперь я ничем не связан. И должен улететь.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я полетел с тобой?.. - Кайло неверяще смотрит в яркие лисьи глаза.  
\- Хочу.  
И в этом слове - всё.

***

Корабль приземляется на одной из отдаленных планет. Трап опускается на землю, поднимает вверх снежное крошево.  
Человек в черном спускается вниз, осматривается по сторонам, стягивая с лица широкий шарф. Потом следует на холм, чтобы посмотреть на долину, раскинувшуюся внизу.  
За ним по пятам следует крупный, золотистого цвета, зверь, сметая снежный покров девятью хвостами.  
Человек останавливается на холме, смотрит вниз, на небольшие дома, стоящие полукругом в глубоком ущелье, защищающем их от ветра.  
Лис садится сбоку, оборачивая его ноги теплым, пушистым мехом. Они долго смотрят друг на друга, потом человек кивает.  
Может быть, здесь будет их новый дом.


End file.
